foxsanastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia
Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova is the main character & protagonist of 1997's Anastasia. She is based off of the real daughter of Tsar Nicholas II and his wife, Alexandra; the youngest sister of Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana and Maria; and the older sister of Tsarevich/Grand Duke Alexei. Anastasia was the only member of the Romanov family to survive the assassination. As a young woman, Anastasia's speaking voice is provided by Meg Ryan, while her singing voice is provided Liz Callaway. As a child, Kirsten Dunst provides her speaking voice, while Lacey Chabert does her singing. Appearance and personality Physical appearance As an eight-year-old child, Anastasia possessed flawless fair skin, long flowing auburn hair (naturally curled at the ends), and light blue eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Ten years later, at eighteen years of age, Anastasia has blossomed into a slender and attractive young woman. Despite her obvious increase in height, slimmed-down appearance, hair length, and physical development, her overall appearance remained generally the same. Anastasia shares some physical resemblance with her father, Nicholas II. Although Anastasia's mother, Alexandra, is seen only briefly throughout the entire film, and we are unable visually compare the two, but if you watch Alexandra closely she shares a great physical resemblance with the adult Anastasia, her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, states that she inherited the beauty of her mother and the laughter of her father. According to Dimitri and Vladimir, Anastasia inherited Empress Alexandra's chin, Empress Marie's hand, and the seemingly renowned blue eyes of the Romanovs. She wears a black Russian cap, with a gold tunic and an olive green jacket with black pants and brown boots. For Opera wear, Anastasia wears a navy blue opera gown, with white opera gloves, with a silver choker around her neck with diamond earrings hanging down and wears her hair in a bun and she sometimes wears a teal coat with white frilly cuffs on the sleeves and a white frilly collar on the rim of her coat. Personality From quite early in the film, Anastasia is portrayed as bright, spunky, stubborn, brutally honest and full of personality. She doesn't behave like royalty even though it runs in her blood. She also is a tomboy and a fighter. She was always naturally independent, and had no problem speaking her mind or standing up for herself. Throughout the story, she refuses to be undermined or put down, and often finds pleasure in cutting witty or sarcastic remarks, leaving others stunned and at a loss for words. However, she can appear to be insecure and shy at times, such as when Dimitri reveals that she would have to prove ''to Sophie and Empress Marie that she is the Grand Duchess. According to Vladimir, she was quite notorious for her mischief among the palace staff during the Romanov reign. One of Anastasia's most obvious personality traits is her high level of determination. As seen in the film, once Anastasia sets a goal for herself, she sticks to that goal until she is satisfied with her success, despite her frequent displays of insecurity. In this case, she was determined to find her family in Paris, and refused to stop until she succeeded. The Real Anastasia's Appearance & Personality Like the character that was based on the cartoon Anastasia, the real Grand Duchess also had blue eyes, fine light-brown hair and a thin, delicate nose like her mother's. People close to the family though she could have become a real beauty when she grew up. As a child she was small and impish. As she grew into her teens she put on weight and become rather round and pudgy in Siberia. Alexandra dispared of her weight and hoped it was baby fat to be naturally lost as she grew older. Her weight was a constant source of affectionate harassment in the family. Alexei and Anastasia had a close relationship, they seemed to communicate without speaking using some sort of sixth sense. She was always running to his rooms to entertain him with her antics - or steal food from his buffet tables. When the Tsarevich was ill, Anastasia seemed to 'feel' his illness herself. She knew how to distract him, how to make him forget his pain. Maria and Anastasia were close as well. They had a phonograph player in their room, with a large collection of records. They liked playing them as loud as possible while dancing about their room, pounding on the floor with their feet. They knew the noise could be plainly heard below in their mother's rooms. They thought it great fun to make a big racket for Mama and her guests below. Anastasia played the balalaika and the guitar very well. She and Alexei liked performing duets or accompany their sisters on piano. Anastasia was extremely intelligent, but prone to be lazy and inattentive. Her teachers found she learned much faster than her sisters. On the other hand she was easily bored and had trouble focusing on her lessons. She was a cut-up, freely dispensing her own kind of dead-pan, sarcastic humour at the expense of others. The whole family would crack up at her jokes. Nobody was safe from her tongue and brutal observations of other foibles. She had a cutting wit and knew it, it was one of her chief ways of getting attention. Painting was one of her passions, dogs were another. She had one dog named Shibzig, who died of a brain disorder, which left Anastasia inconsolable. She and her canine companion had been inseparable and his death was a great shock to her. For a while after she lost him Anastasia became humorless, quiet and pensive. Little Shibzyg was buried on the Children's Island near the other family dog graves, surrounded by lily-of-the-valley. The children had a special service for him with special hymns and prayers. Later, to help her get over the loss Anya Vyrubova gave Anastasia another little dog, Jimmy, who died in the Grand Duchess' arms in Yekaterinburg. Role in film Anastasia Eight-year-old Grand Duchess Anastasia is separated from her family during the Romanov execution led by Rasputin. Anastasia narrowly escapes Rasputin with her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, with the help of an eleven-year-old servant boy named Dimitri. But, Anastasia is later attacked by Rasputin as she and her grandmother attempt to cross a seemingly frozen pond to safety. Thrusting himself as far as he could ontop of the girl, Rasputin violently grasps ahold of her right foot, nearly missing her altogether. When all seems lost, the pond suddenly cracks beneath Rasputin's weight, sending him plummeting to his "death" beneath the freezing water. However, Anastasia gets separated from her grandmother at the train station while attempting to board a moving train, and the two never see each other again. Ten years later, Anastasia, now eighteen, suffering from severe amnesia and going by the alias "Anya", is sent away from a cruel orphanage by its inconsiderate and repulsive matron. With no memory of her past and her only clue being the necklace her grandmother gave her ten years before (of which she is unaware), Anya hopes to somehow find her family in Paris, accompanied by a stray dog named Pooka. Seeking assistance, Anya confronts a handsome young con-man named Dimitri, and his partner, Vladimir, who are looking for an Anastasia look-a-like to present to the Dowager Empress in return for ten million rubles. Destined to find her family, Anya agrees to go with Dimitri and Vladimir to Paris and "pretend" to be Anastasia, not knowing that she is, in fact, the ''real ''Anastasia. However, they are unaware of the vindictive corpse of Rasputin who lies ahead, still determined to see that his curse is fullfilled. After narrowly escaping several of Rasputin's attempts to kill her (including a forced railway accident and possession by sleep), Anya is taken by Dimitri and Vladimir to see Sophie, Empress Marie's cousin, who will interview her before she is allowed to meet with the Dowager Empress herself. Anya answers all the questions correctly, and although Sophie is obviously impressed by this, she sadly reveals to her guests that the Dowager Empress refuses to see any more "Anastasias". But, with some persuasion from Vladimir, Sophie agrees to introduce Anya to Empress Marie at the Russian Ballet. During the dancers' portrayal of ''Cinderella, Anya sees the Dowager Empress for the first time. Following the performance, Dimitri, behind---what was supposed to be closed doors---attempts to persuade Empress Marie to meet Anya. However, the Empress, quickly recognizing Dimitri as the man who was holding "auditions" to find an Anastasia doppleganger for the ten million rubles, throws him out of the room, where he meets Anya who overheard everything. Up until this point, Anya was kept unaware of the reward money and Dimitri's initial ''intentions. Heartbroken and betrayed, an angered Anya slaps Dimitri hard across the cheek and furiously storms off, not wanting to hear anything Dimitri has to say for himself. While packing in her bedroom, Anya hears a knocking on her door. Thinking the visitor is Dimitri, Anya orders him to go away. The Dowager Empress Marie enters the room and Anya apologizes for her rudeness. After recalling several events from her past, the Dowager Empress Marie finally realizes that Anya is the real Anastasia and they are reunited at last. The Dowager Empress Marie calls for Dimitri the next day, who refuses the reward money. Dimitri bumps into Anya while going down the steps. Anya mistakes that Dimitri took the reward money, and acts unforgiving to Dimitri, who is forced to address her as "Your Highness". He then says goodbye to Pooka and Vlad and leaves to buy a ticket for Saint Petersburg. At the celebration of her return, the Dowager Empress confronts Anya that Dimitri did not take the reward money and asks if this is what she really wants and if it is enough. Anya replies a wholehearted "of course" but is left wondering if she wants more. Anya then wanders out to the garden and to the bridge, where Rasputin attacks her. Dimitri comes to save Anya and is knocked onto the ground by Rasputin, and Anya assumes that he is dead. Anya stomps the reliquary in rage for Dimitri, her family, and for Rasputin himself. Anya runs to Dimitri's side as Rasputin turns to dust. Anya accidentally slaps Dimitri when he gets up and Dimitri admits that men are babies. Anya and Dimitri begin to start and finish each other's sentences and are about to kiss until Pooka barks. Anya has to decide whether to elope with Dimitri or take the crown and attend the celebration. Anya then decides to elope with Dimitri and leaves a note for her Grandmama, stating that they'll be back together in Paris soon. Anya and Dimitri then kiss on a boat, enjoying their time spent together, with Bartok imitating their dance steps from above and receiving a kiss from a pink female bat. It is implied that Anastasia and Dimitri get married soon after. Songs Anastasia's vocals are heard on the following songs, courtesy of Liz Callaway. [[Journey to the Past|'Journey to the Past']] 'Once Upon a December' [[Learn to Do It|'Learn to Do It']] - Alongside Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer) and Dimitri (Jonathan Dokuchitz). Trivia *According to Vladimir, the name "Anastasia" means "she will rise again" or "resurrection". *The historical Anastasia was 17 rather than 8 at the time of the revolution. *At the time of the film's creation, the mass grave near Ekaterinburg still lacked the bodies of Alexei Nikolaevich and one of his sisters; however, in 2007, a group of amateur archaeologists discovered the missing remains, thus confirming that the entire family did indeed die on the night of July 17, 1918. *Anastasia'' is an animated remake of 20th Century Fox's earlier live-action film of the same name. The original film was loosely based on the story of a woman named Anna Anderson, who claimed to be Anastasia from the 1920s until her death in the 1980s. The personal and physical similarities between Anderson and Anastasia convinced many that she was indeed the youngest daughter of Nicholas II, but a series of DNA tests performed during the 1990s and the subsequent discovery of the bodies of the tsarevich and one of the grand duchesses in the 2000s disproved her claims. *Although the historical Anastasia never owned a dog named Pooka, she did own a dog named Jimmy, who was murdered alongside Anastasia and her family. *Contrary to popular opinion, Anastasia's hair is auburn rather than red. Nevertheless, one shade can at times appear to be more prominent than the other. *Anastasia's wardrobe totals to over ten dresses, which constitutes the greatest amount of attire of any character in the film. Anastasia's Gallery Anastasia.jpg Anastasia Gown.jpg File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg Anya Singing.jpg Marie and Young Anastasia.jpg Journey to the Past.png Anya and Portrait.jpg Learn to Do It.png Dimitri and Anya.jpg Young Anastasia and Young Dimitri.jpg Anastasia Golden.jpg Anastasia and Grandma.jpg Anastasia Golden Ballgown.jpg Anastasia's Dream.jpg Anastasia Singing.jpg Anya and Dimitri Dance.jpg Anya and Nicholas.jpg Anya and Portrait.jpg Blue Dress.jpg Which Way.png Smile.jpg sass.jpg Good Night.jpg If I Go Right.jpg Proof.jpg Recalling.jpg Love.jpg Near Death.jpg Anastasia-anastasia-763029_780_435.jpg|Anastasia catching up to grandma Anastasia-anastasia-763035_780_435.jpg|Anastasia unconscious Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29690738-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484069-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484051-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637891-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484116-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486274-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486319-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29775512-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485834-1356-576.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:1997 Category:Meg Ryan Category:1916 Category:Movies Category:Theaters Category:Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov's 18 years old